robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing with Your Heart
++ Mithril Sea ++ Careful to avoid the populated coastal cities that dot the shores of the Mithril Sea, Chimera eventually finds herself on some otherwise quiet beachfront. She honestly has no idea where she's going, Cybertron's surface much different after almost 11 million years of change, but she counts on her senses to keep her going in the right direction.. where it leads to. Sitting at the waterline now, the large beast takes a break from her journey with a few freshly caught cybertronian fish at her feet and one currently in her mouth while curiously watching the ships in the distance. It's not a very big catch, but it'll do for now. A shame all the better meals are in the deeper ends. Blast Off has been given a mission by Onslaught- scout and map every city on Cybertron and get a look at traffic patterns, military movements, resources... /anything/ that might be of interest. Now in shuttle mode, the Combaticon finds himself flying over the Mithril Sea. There's usually not much here of note- just ships and shoreline industries. He makes note of what he sees, however, mapping out clusters of ships that might denote the pooling of resources, any mines he spots along the shoreline, anything worthwhile. His scans sweep over the area and he's just about to wrap up and call it a day when he spots something unusual down there. A reading that's coming back quite unfamiliar. Cameras zoom in and... what the pit is THAT? He has to do some extra scans, but... yes, that is DEFINITELY not something you see every day down there. Alright, this counts as something that might warrant extra investigation. The shuttle adjust elevons and dips his nosecone down to come swooping in for a better look. Chimera is surprisingly content while enjoying her meal, happy to be around an area of Cybertron that hasn't been completely renovated into yet another city. Cities were too loud, too confusing, and too crowded. It's the wilds she adored, completely untouched and brimming with the chaos that was nature. And so far she's done a good job of avoiding anymore unwanted yes upon her, but that streak would come to an end when optics lift to spot the shuttle swooping over in her direction. Damn, and she wanted to finish her food, too... but perhaps this one will make a better meal. Knowing she's been spotted, Chimera makes no move to flee. Instead she stands her ground, dropping the half eaten fish in her mouth and rising to all four legs where she squares stance and parts massive jaws to bellow a challenge, testing his nerve to see if he'll face down the likes of her or fly off. The shuttle descends rapidly until he's set in a new course circling overhead Chimera- who is something the likes of which he's never seen. His scanners continue to take in all the information they can analyze- and /everything/ is unfamiliar. Elevons continue to flick and he banks to dive in- not TOO close, not close enough to be swatted, of course. But Blast Off IS close enough to receive a bit of turbulence from that sudden ROAR of hers, causing him to have to course-correct so he doesn't head places he didn't intend. Instead, he manages to go back to circling around the unusual creature below, and sends out a broadcast. <> He tests the waters, so to speak, to see if this is sentient or not. He's HEARD of creatures- ones like Hung-Grr... could this be another? Chimera narrows optics while watching Blast Off like a cat eyeing a circling bird, eager to catch it. Daring mech, she'll give him that, since he doesn't seem to be fleeing anytime soon. << I'd ask the same of you. >> She snarls back through the broadcast, hissing with rising mane as the air begins to change around her and streaks of green electricity lick and crackles across her body. <> Womanly voice, dark and foreboding as an incoming thunderhead, chuckles darkly over the radio before transforming. Root mode, while far more appealing to the optics, is still leagues above most with giantess stature and a wholly bestial appearance. <> And just how do you bring down a bird? Why, clip their wings of course. Pulling something off her back, the object opens up into what appears to be a bow, the energy string activating as she pulls out an arrow from subspace and nocks it. Built up electicity that still swarms her body immediately trickles down her arm and into said arrow, storing itself inside and aiming to pierce a wing of his and let out a nasty shock when she lets it fly. -Combat- Chimera misses Blast Off with a ranged attack! Blast Off continues his circling, confident that he can meet anything this creature sends his way- though his arrogance has been known to get him in trouble. Another turn, a near-miss of some turbo-gull that got too close and he sets his scanners down again just in time to see her change. Yes, this is *definitely* unlike anything he's seen before. And that femme- she IS a femme, no question, but.../what/ a femme. And- she is indeed sentient. That bow comes out and the Combaticon shifts into a more defensive stance, nosecone lifting upwards as he seeks some more distance, as well as a shapr bank to the right- and just in time. The arrow zips *just* by him- he can feel the charge- as he gains a little more altitude. <> His wing lasers charge up, and one aims back her way. << But you appear to be in a fighting mood. I can oblige... >> With that, he fires off a low-powered shot- more a warning than anything else- at the arm that just shot that arrow at him. -Combat- You hit Chimera with your ranged attack! He's a fast little one, isn't he? Chimera is usually spot on when it comes to her bow, so the mech has her full attention now when she watches him dodge the arrow. And he doesn't appear a coward either, retaliating with his own volley. The laserfire catches her in the arm and forces a grunt from her, backing off a few steps and shaking off the sting from charred bit on thick armor. <> If precision won't work, then let's see how Blast Off handles a more spread out attack. Chimera, eager to see how far this fight will go, maglocks her bow and breaks into a sprint, speeding across the shoreline for an outcropping of metal rising up from the dunes. With surprising grace for her size she springs up it until she's at the top, grinning mad and facing down the evasive mech while electricity begins to course around her entirety. <> And with that she laughs wickedly, electricity lancing down her outthrusting arms and shooting out like lightning into the air around the mech as if he just flew into a raging storm. -Combat- Chimera hits Blast Off with a ranged attack! Blast Off IS fast. He'd better be- when you're as poorly armored and physically weak as he is, you rely on speed and agility to live through a battle. Well, that and deadly accuracy. And heavy firepower. Yes, he's easy to underestimate... but that is a mistake. That said, the Combaticon CAN be surprised- and he is by Chimera's attack just now. As she lunges forward, the shuttle evades once more, thinking this will be a one-time attack- but it's a multi-faceted storm he wasn't quite expecting. He dodges the first few bolts, but eventually even he is unable to avoid them all- and one in particular just *scorches* through his side. *GAHHH!* The flier's HUD is temporarily scrambled, and without the navigation system in place he rockets downward as smoke trails behind him. He struggles to regain control, but in the choas he is about to crash right into Chimera! Getting full on slammed by a nosediving shuttle isn't very ideal, but luckily she's quick enough to at least avoid that. Instead she gets clipped by a wing while trying to dodge out of the way, but he comes in hot and sends her large form flying off the outcropping that crumbles and partially buries her. ..She's starting to see a pattern with her and outcroppings.. "Ngh.. Damnit, watch where you're flying!" The femme grunts from beneath a hefty chunk that she shifts off her, her midsection now visibly dented from taking a wing full on to the chest. But she can't stay mad forever, not when he's on the ground. Her domain. Rather, she smiles, anger shifting into macabre amusement while stalking towards him. "Anyway, where were we? Ah yes, getting down and dirty!" Now she runs, breaking out into a dash and transforming midway, her bestial altmode rumbling fiercely as it tries to pounce atop the downed shuttle and pierce his armor with giant, saber fangs. -Combat- Chimera hits Blast Off with a melee attack! Blast Off slams first into the giant femme, then straight into the ground he was scoffing at earlier, leaving a trail of sparks and debris flying into the air as he skids across the surface. None of this does his fuselage any good, either- the impact from hitting Chimera leaves a noticeable dent in the weak armor of the shuttle, then the skidding causes further damage and burning. *Gahhhh* He's just finally skidded to a halt when there's a giant shadow overhead. Oh /slaaaag/. Before he can try transforming and getting the pit out of there, he's got a huge lion-like shape on top of him, sinking her teeth into his metal sides. << AAAIIGH!!! >> Now in some serious pain, the shuttle's wing-mounted lasers point up towards his attacker. << Get OFFF of MEEE!!>> His engines roar with anger as he fires off a shot, trying to dislodge the beast. -Combat- You hit Chimera with your ranged attack! Chimera groans in both pain and annoyance at the strike of lasers firing point blank at her side, discouraging her enough to make her release him and leap away, strafing around the mech now as she licks energon stained lips. "My my, I don't think I've tasted anyone that delicious before. Just what makes you so tasty, little mech?" Shifting back once more now that she's had a taste, Chimera grins from ear to ear and swiftly moves back in to try and sink claws into the hull where his cockpit lies. "C'mon now, let's see that face! I wanna know if such a delicious mech looks as good as he tastes!" If she can grab him again she'll cycle up another torrent of electricity, though this time she jolts it directly into his internals. -Combat- Chimera hits Blast Off with a melee attack! Blast Off is NOT having a good day. Nope, he thinks as the beast leaps away and he attempts to get airborne again- next time he spots a huge creature like her, he's keeping more of a distance. Yep. But he doesn't have long to think at all, actually- because the femme's on him again before the flier can get airborne- and being grounded like this is *extremely* bad news for the relatively fragile shuttle. Especially with someone this *bitey* around. Then Chimera is on him AGAIN, and this time she's clawing at his cockpit... << Arrrgh- GET OFF I SAID-***GAHHH!*** >> That electricity courses through him, sending paroxysms of pain through every circuit, and the glass of his cockpit shatters at her raking talons. << What do you mean TASTES!? TASTE THIS THEN!! >> In a dual act that's part reflex to her and part attempt at making himself smaller and escaping her grasp, he fires off another volley of laserfire from his wings- then transforms. IF he can slip from her grip he CAN fly away! -Combat- You hit Chimera with your ranged attack! Chimera is getting increasingly pissed off by all this laserfire! The continued barrage coupled with the force of such high powered blasts is wearing on her, opening up a hole in tough, scaled armor and drawing a loud, pained snarl as she staggers back a few steps and holds the now sparking wound. "Hnn.. You've got some nasty guns on you, but that's not going to stop me!" Like a true ancient, forged by the hands of the Death Bringer himself, Chimera ignores her gushing, charred wound and leaps for the now transformed mech. Hopefully Blast Off is as quick in his root mode than as a shuttle, because he'll have to be quick to dodge the incoming hand that attempts to engulf his face and slam him up against a fallen boulder behind him. Not enough to cave in his skull, naturally, but still firm enough to keep him in place. -Combat- Chimera hits Blast Off with a melee attack! It was a gamble, but one borne of neccessity. This huge creature kept slamming his shuttle mode, and it stood to reason that if he was MUCH smaller he might just slip from the femme's grip. Blast Off is both quick and agile and he's successfully pulled off that maneuver before. But unfortunately for the Combaticon, it doesn't quite pan out this time. He's never run into a *Primordial* before, after all. Slammed mercilessly into the boulder by the much more powerful (and now MUCH larger) femme, Blast Off can't really do much of anything except be whisked through the air and then get up close and personal to some scenery- the HARD way. He's a sniper- he's not built for this kind of physical combat, especially not against an opponent of such raw and wild power. Several ceramic tiles fall to the ground at the impact, as do a few bits of armor and possibly a screw or two. He can only groan in pain, then hang there stunned a moment while his processor *tries* to remember how to work again. Ah, right where she wants him. The air almost vibrates with the pleased, bestial purr that rumbles deep within Chimera's chest as she leans down to his level, her smile as sharp as a razor's edge. "You put up a good enough fight, I'll give you that. Even managed to hurt me pretty good." She muses, her tone dark and sugar sweet as it curls around his audial. Jade optics, feral and piercing, dim to a more intimate level as she leans in and shifts hand to cover his faceplate, wanting to look him dead on. "So.. as I was saying. I can't say I've tasted a finer mech. So very.. rich. It makes me wonder why you smell like that one opticed mech I ran into before. He tasted like so much /shame/." Another low, wicked laugh rises from her throat, only to die down as free hand hooks a claw around one of the smaller cables on his neck. "But enough about that, I'm eager for another sample.. Try not to squirm too much, you wouldn't want me to nick a more important cable, would you?" Predatory teeth gleam and she tugs the small, less important line to slice into it and let force a thin, steady stream of energon that she swiftly clamps her mouth over, engulfing his throat. She wouldn't dream of opening up something more major and letting him bleed out. A cat must toy with the mouse before deciding to eat it, you see. And right where Blast Off /doesn't/ want to be. The shuttleformer stiffens, bringing his hands up to grip at the hand clutches to his head. Violet optics stare at the femme's green ones as she leans in, his processor still working to formulate a plan to get out of this alive. And that DOES seem to be the question now, doesn't it? He muddles through the pain and tries to think what Onslaught would do right now- fight. Then again, the Combaticon Commander is also a lot more powerful than he. Her mention of *taste*- and the one-opticed mech brings a shudder of revulsion at being *sampled* like this, and some small horror at the mention of Whirl. It stirs a memory- one of Whirl's, in fact- and he suddenly realizes she is the beast-lady who ripped off Whirl's arm. This causes a twitch and flicker in his optics, but he does realize /one/ thing. She let Whirl live. She's got an appetite- but she's not competely insatiable. Or at least she wasn't THAT day. THIS day... well, that remains to be seen. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about! If I...if I smell like some one-opticed mech, it is only because I *fought* one recently! As for rich, well, you're dealing with a space shuttle- we are the elite of all of Cybertron, and we are NOT to be trifled with!" She doesn't listen to that, though, and he flinches as she draws up a claw to his neck. Still powerless in her grip, she slices open a fueline- and takes her sample from him again. He gasps as he feels his own lifeblood being sucked away and into another's mouth, and despite her warning not to *squirm* this garners a reaction from the mech. No, he's suddenly reminded of something else- /another/ large femme who *wanted some*, and NO, he's NOT succumbing without a fight. He is NO mouse. (Though is it wrong that his cooling fans have just kicked in, he briefly wonders...) The shuttleformer's black hands spring to action- one sudddenly thrusting up, trying to ram her in the jaw and away from his neck with the palm of his hand- and the other's going to be going for subspace next. "I said- get OFF me. You want to feast? There are plenty other fish in that sea...." -Combat- You miss Chimera with your melee attack! "And you really think I care?" Chimera murmurs softly into the shuttle's neck when releasing him for a moment, her tongue snaking out to lash across continuous leak before licking lips clean. Now that she's finally up close an personal her reaction to him is quicker, allowing her to feel him move and warn her so she can move head aside to avoid incoming palm strike. Optics flash brilliantly and a pleased hum escapes while shifting hand to his throat, chiding him with a cluck of her tongue. "That wasn't very nice. I told you not to move so much. I'll just have to make sure you can't now instad of letting you cooperate on your own.." Blast Off is but a feather to Chimera, using amazonian strength to lift just a little from the ground by the neck before slamming him to the ground on his back. This is where the real fun begins, the giantess nearly swaying hips in delight along with swaying tail as she straddles much small waist, daring to crush him with her weight. "Who said anything about a feast?" She smirks coyly at him, nails trailing lines down his chestplate now. "I just want to play.. And seeing as you're a 'mighty shuttle', as you say, that means you'll just be easier to pry open." Chimera is oh so very excited at this point, readily stabbing the claws of free hand under the seams of his chestplate and ripping it back like it was tin. She has one goal right now. To see the lovely glow of that spark.. The sniper's accuracy doesn't extend quite the same to physical moves, and it may also be that Blast Off is a little sluggish- his processor is still spinning a bit from that last bodyslam. On top of that all, his best attacks are ranged ones, not this sort of up close and personal maneuvering. His head finally clears enough and the situation is serious enough to think to try and use his radio, ego be slagged- and sadly for him, he just gets static by this point- it's been knocked out. The shuttleformer gasps again as he's gripped by the throat, then lifted and *slammed* back mercilessly once more. He tries to fight back, kicking and clawing at her, but to no avail- he just doesn't have the strength to really cause her anything more than some slight annoyance. There's a cry of pain this time as more armor is crushed and more chunks of his heat shields go flying at the new impact. Energon leaks from numerous cracks and crevices now- including some that weren't there before. Then she's *straddling* him and more metal screams and buckles at the sheer weight crushing down on top of his smaller frame. His gasps become painful, slow, cycled vents of air as his inner mechanisms struggle to continue functioning and those cooling fans *have* to work hard to try and relieve stress from systems under intense pressure. And then finally she's clawing him, digging into him in a way that would do Whirl proud.... but with a much more uncertain outcome for the shuttle. He experiences a myriad of emotions and sensations right then- some intense fear, intense pain, and Primus help him, it's also strangely... exciting. Ok, maybe not /entirely/ strange, given what he and Whirl get up to sometimes. Pain and pleasure swimming in a heady mix of passion. His groans are ones of pain, however, which become a /scream/ as she tears open his chestplate, eventually revealing his very spark itself... a shimmering, dancing orb of violet, blue and brown. Blast Off is in /serious/ trouble here, and his optics flicker in and out, dim and then brighten eerily intensely as his hands try pulling hers away from him, uselessly of course. He lies there, ventilation systems cycling heavily, slowly, and for a moment he can only watch. His voice is crackling, his cultured accent laced with static now. Despite everything, despite the fact that this might be his last few moments left alive... or perhaps *because* of it, he's set with an odd sense of calm. Cool, collected calm. "Is this how... *zkt* ...You play with all the mechs you meet? Or am I just...*crk* ...special? For I *am*, you know. A femme like you, with your.... tastes... surely recognizes *zkkt* that...." One hand falls away again, and to the side, more out of sight. "I have many skills, after all... and I...*gasp*.... I have seen... many things. But I haven't... ever seen ... a femme quite like.../you/." If Chimera were to describe the most beautiful thing in the world she would likely describe the spark. A thing of pure energy and radiates the most alluring shift of colors and light. So fragile, yet able to bring life to the world... Life that must eventually meet an end and rejoin the Allspark. Her captivation is evident in the way she stares at the little sphere of light, tranfixed, hypnotized even. But he crackling voice brings her back and brings a sly little smirk to her violet tained lips, her chest positively thrumming with a deep purr. "Only those that amuse me enough. If you tried to run I probably would have killed you, but since you fought to live.. Well, I just want to have a some fun before I let you go." So she isn't a complete monster, but that just means he'll be seeing her again. As for now she amuses herself by tracing fingers along the edge of his spark casing before ghosting across the orb itself, eager to feel his lifeforce beneath her touch and give him the strangest of sensations. "..And I doubt you'll ever see one again. So why not savour this moment, mm? You'll live, so just enjoy for now.." Sit back and enjoy it, eh? A little difficult when the much larger femme is both crushing his waist and playing with his very lifeforce itself in the tips of her fingers, framed with the ragged outlines of a torn open chest. HIS torn open chest. He's falling into some shock at this point, which numbs the pain at least slightly. But those fingers trace against his spark, and the energy field manipulation causes another gasp- this time not entirely one of pain, either. Pharma did this once, sort of- he tore open Blast Off's chest, tried to remove his spark with no painkillers. This is eerily similar and yet this is quite different, too, on many levels. Chimera's manipulations and the vibrations of her purring cause more reactions through the shuttleformer's entire body- again a mix of pleasure and pain that just add fire to his circuits and make his cooling fans work all that much harder. He'll take this over Pharma any day. "Of...*zkt* of course I fought... I am a *Combaticon. *crkkle* Ex-Primal Vangaur*rrr*d. I've crossed one edge of the galaxy and back ag*zkt*ain, seen sights few could imagine..." *gasp* "...I've stared death in the face before- and always lived. I've experienced...*ergh* cultures with odd...rituals and experienced various physical... techniques*zkk*. I must say, though, that...*crk* this is not one I am... as familiar with..." He gasps again, head shifting forward slightly as an especially intense wave of sensation strikes though her fingers, then he continues on. "You have skill with... your hands, I ... see." His head lifts up to look at hers. ".....And so do I." The hand out in the open reaches up towards her face and if she allows, he'll stroke along the underside of her chin... just once, his optics locked intently onto hers. Chimera watches Blast Off's reactions to her ministrations with fascination, full of admiration for the way his face winces and contorts at the pain and pleasure rippling out from his spark. She's definitely done this before, considering she doesn't harm the delicate sphere, that much is certain. "I've been told bits and pieces of this Combatron and Primal Vanguard. But this is new knowledge to me.. Ah, if only you could have seen when Cybertron was young. Probably a far more lovely place than where you're from. It was like paradise.." Hand at his throat loosens to a more comfortable strength as she leans in, moving off enough weight from his waist to stop crushing him. "But maybe I can let you glimpse paradise another way.." The femme mutters intimately against his audial, the heat from inner forge brushing his helm as thumb presses slightly on his spark. "You've stared death in the face, but have you glimpsed beyond the veil to what lies beyond this life? To the unified /oneness/ that is the Allspark? Mechs who've come back from it say they've never seen something so beautiful and never will again until they die, so maybe I can let you have a peek.." Thumb claw is so close to pushing against the pulsing lifeforce in his chest, but Blast Off, in spite of all that's happened, actually surprises her. The action is brief, but effective, making Chimera pause and stiffen up in shock, left to stare at some unknown something while her brain ceases its processing. Did he... Did he just scratch her under the chin like some sort of animal? ...Well clearly it worked. Blast Off listens to her speak of the Cybertron of old, and he admits, "I...imagine it was." He lets out another soft gasp, this time of relief as the pressure is finally lifted and he can *feel* his neck and waist again... kind of. His hydraulic systems are going to need some work- as are a whole lot of other things, most likely. Everything feels a bit- compressed still. But just as he almost begins to relax, she leans in and starts pressing in that thumb. This causes a wheeze of ventilation systems once more as even *more* intense sensations course through him- almost unbearably so. He stares up at her, trying to process just how to proceed and just HOW to get out of this on one piece... she /says/ he'd live, but he's not sure he can take her word for that. "I...*Gasp*...I must say that I haven't, no... How...*zrk* How... thoughtful of you to offer, then..." And then SHE is the one in shock. Blast Off pauses just a moment, taking that in. Well- now HE is the one having quite an effect, now isn't he? Then, opportunity presenting itself, he pushes himself up a bit- despite the intense pain that causes him- and now HE is the one leaning in close. His faceplate comes in close to hers. "I'm a *sniper*, my dear...." His hand cups up and begins scratching and stroking under her chin. "I TOLD you I'm skilled with my *fingers*..." His other hand reaches to caress the side of her face and he suddenly *revs* his engines...not with a LOT of force, his chestplate is still swinging wide open...but enough to bring home the point. "And I have /excellent/ optic-hand coordination." The Combaticon manages a grin under his faceplate, despite the danger, despite the awkwardness, despite the exquisite agony- then he he whispers, "But I will have to take you up on your...*zkt* *generous offer* another day!" With that, his hands drop down to hold his chestplate closed and his anti-gravs kick in and he launches himself skyward, trying to fly out of her grasp. How is it, when Chimera has this mech at her mercy, that he's able to catch her off guard and turn the tide? So bizarre how such a simple action is able to figuratively declaw her, her body relaxing and optics dimming to almost nothing while leaning into his attentions. It just feels so good, stimulating some flaw in her processor and making her purr smoothly. "How.. how are you.." Chimera struggles against her body's wishes to just roll over and give him, squinting and drawing lips back to flash teeth. He even goes so far as to toy her back and caress her larger face, drawing a confused flush of violet on her cheeks. All of what she just did and he's teasing her now? He really is an interesting mech... And a smart one too as he spots his opportunity and takes it, wiggling out from under her and taking to the air to escape. Still stunned for a few seconds after he flees, Chimera's mind kindally kicks back into gear and she grunts, hunching forward and shaking head from foggy daze. "..What the frag just happened..?" She experimentally touches her chin, to no effect, and gazes skyward with an annoyed grimace. "Crafty mech.. I'll find you again and /really/ make you scream for that.." Looks like he's safe... for now.